I. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to devices responding to a force generated by a fluid pressure and more particularly to such a device which employs a pair of members which make rocking contact along curved surfaces and in which the point of contact varies with the force generated by a fluid pressure.
II. Prior Art
A wide variety of gages, transducers and switches exist which respond to fluid pressure to open or close contacts or to provide either a direct mechanical gage indication or an electrical output proportional to the force from a fluid pressure. Where such devices are used as indicators the input force derived from the fluid pressure typically uses a diaphragm or the like to convert the fluid pressure into movement of a mechanical member.
Prior art switches require many parts, are expensive and prone to malfunction.